Sleep, little dragon, you're not alone
by Marry-black
Summary: [UA,OS, Yaoi, LEMON!] l'orphelinat ou vit Harry recoit un nouveau pensionnaire....[ou le résumé de merde...]


Bonjour ! et oui, je sais, encore un UA, je suis dans ma période UA ces temps ci…

Bref ceci est un cadeau pour ma tite sassy (j'ai toujours ton dvd, au passage) elle m'avait demandé une fic HP (comme haut parleur, henry-pierre, hewlett packard…) avec pour thème imposé : église et donc ça donne ça…

A part ça Sassy (et les autres) vous pouvez dire merci a ma petite Sin' préférée, qui m'a fait remarquer que je faisais de moins en moins de lemon, aussi je me rattrape, yen a un beau là ! pour définitivement vous prouver que non, je ne suis pas encore tombée dans la guimauverie intense ! (je t'aime ma Sinelune)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry jeta un œil trois tables devant lui, sur la droite.

Le prof débitant un cours de littérature ennuyeux au possible, il avait besoin de distraction. Le jeune homme blond avait l'air absorbé par sa feuille mais au bout d'un moment il détourna la tête vers la fenêtre et Harry put admirer ses yeux d'acier, voilés par l'ennui.

Un frisson lui traversa la colonne vertébrale et ses yeux se fixèrent sur la nuque pâle pendant tout le reste du cours.

Draco était arrivé au début de l'année, et il n'avait pas l'air de s'être lié à qui que ce soit. D'après les informations qu'avait recueilli Harry, il était fils d'une très riche famille qui venait d'arriver d'Angleterre.

Lui habitait dans un orphelinat tout proche de l'école, tenu par deux prêtres et quelques sœurs. Il était le plus vieux de cette petite communauté et ses cadets le considéraient comme leur grand frère.

A la fin du cours dont il ne retint pas le moindre mot, il sortit devant le bâtiment pour attendre un de ses jeunes condisciples, qui finissait à la même heure que lui, 16h. ils allèrent donc tous deux se chercher un petit goûter à la boulangerie, en attendant que les plus petits sortent de l'école.

A 16h30, les trois cadets de l'orphelinat sortirent de l'école et rejoignirent leurs aînés.

Harry était très fier du privilège que lui accordait le père Maxwell, le plus jeune des deux prêtres, en le laissant ramener les plus petits de l'école, les jours où il finissait tôt.

Ils rentrèrent tous les cinq et Harry laissa ses camarades pour partir se réfugier dans l'église. Il s'assit sur un banc et se perdit dans ses pensées, qui dérivaient toutes vers une même tête blonde.

Il soupira, il na savait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il se sentait attiré par ce garçon. Une main se posant sur son épaule le tira hors de ses pensées.

Le père Maxwell était comme à son habitude arrivé derrière sans aucun bruit, et lui offrait désormais son habituel sourire.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller… »

« Non, pas vraiment… »

Le jeune prêtre s'assit aux cotés de Harry et écouta son histoire, ses questions, ses problèmes. L'homme de foi sourit et le rassura, lui expliqua que tout cela était normal, et que même si ses camarades parmi les plus âgés ne lui parlaient que des filles qu'ils croisaient ou qu'ils trouvaient jolies, il n'était pas anormal.

Un des plus jeunes pensionnaires de l'orphelinat fit alors irruption dans la nef et réclama son « grand frère » pour l'aider à faire ses devoirs. Harry passa donc le reste de la soirée à faire des multiplications et des corrections de dictées.

De jours en jours, il devint beaucoup plus proche de père Maxwell qui lui expliqua ce qui lui arrivait, avec force détails qui firent rougir le jeune orphelin.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco resta absent une semaine…

La rumeur disait qu'il avait perdu un membre de sa famille proche, assassiné.

Le professeur leur confirma bien vite ces rumeurs, sans toutefois dire qu'il avait été assassiné. C'était son père qui était mort, et certains disaient que c'était un grand ponte de la mafia, que c'était pour cela qu'on l'avait tué.

Le professeur demanda donc aux élèves de ne pas trop lui poser de questions ni de trop le brusquer.

Draco revint le lendemain, l'air aussi froid et distant que d'habitude. Il s'assit tout seul, comme d'habitude, et ne parut pas si affecté de la mort de son père que le professeur l'avait laissé entendre.

Harry revint donc à l'orphelinat un peu plus heureux ce soir là, et confia toute l'histoire au père Maxwell, qui lui sourit étrangement en retour, avant de lui demander de rejoindre ses camarades, car ils venaient d'être appelés dans la salle d'étude.

Ils se regroupèrent tous devant le père Andrews, le plus vieux prêtre, qui leur annonça qu'ils allaient avoir un nouveau camarade. Tous les enfants se turent en attendant de voir le nouvel arrivant, de connaître son âge, ce genre de choses…

Le prêtre leur expliqua qu'il ne resteraient pas longtemps parmi eux car il était presque majeur et que son père, qui venait de quitter ce monde, lui avait légué une petite fortune en argent et en biens immobiliers qu'il pourrait toucher à ses 18 ans.

Orphelin de mère depuis son plus jeune âge, il n'avait aucune famille proche pour l'héberger. Il avait bien dormi chez des amis de son père les quelques jours ayant suivi son décès, mais ceux-ci ne pouvaient légalement l'héberger avant ses 18 ans.

Le vieux prêtre se tut et invita le garçon à entrer.

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

Là, devant lui, se tenait Draco, l'air hautain et dédaigneux comme à l'accoutumée.

Le père Maxwell, qui était monté sur l'estrade entre temps, proposa avec un petit sourire que Draco dorme dans la chambre de Harry, vu qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'ils avaient le même âge.

Harry lui envoya un sourire radieux, que Draco n'aperçut pas. Il aida donc le jeune homme blond à poser ses valises dans sa chambre. Il s'assit ensuite sur son lit et regarda son voisin en silence, tandis que le dit voisin faisait de même.

Ils s'observèrent un instant puis Harry, gêné par ces pupilles d'acier qui vrillaient les siennes, s'excusa et sortit pour se réfugier comme à son habitude dans l'église. Il s'assit dans la fraîcheur de la chapelle et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Il avait était plutôt heureux au départ que Draco partage sa chambre, mais finalement il était tellement troublé en sa présence qu'il se prit à espérer qu'il parte au plus vite. Comme il avait été depuis longtemps prévu que Harry resterait à l'orphelinat après ses 18 ans pour s'occuper des enfants, Draco partirait obligatoirement avant lui, même si son anniversaire était bien après le sien.

Il laissa échapper un long soupir, ces quelques mois allaient être très difficiles.

Comme à son habitude, le père Maxwell apparut dans son dos comme un voleur, sans aucun bruit. Le jeune homme de foi écouta les déboires de son petit protégé avec son habituel sourire bienveillant rivé aux lèvres.

A la fin de son histoire, Harry, qu'une question turlupinait, demanda, gêné :

« Mais, mon père, excusez moi si c'est indiscret, mais comment pouvez-vous connaître… tout ça ? Après tout vous êtes prêtre. »

L'homme sourit un peu plus, et ses yeux se firent plus brillants. Il déplaça sa longue tresse de cheveux châtains sur son épaule et s'installa sur le banc à coté de Harry.

« Je n'ai pas toujours suivi la voie du seigneur, tu sais…et à l'époque j'étais un garçon aux mœurs pour le moins…dissolues, avant de rencontrer le père Andrews. »

Il envoya un petit clin d'œil à un Harry ébahi.

« Mais, vous êtes à peine plus vieux que moi… »

« ah si tu savais mon petit Harry, tu en aurais des sueurs froides…je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent à l'époque, et j'était comme toi, orphelin, sauf que moi j'errais dans les rues…et pour survivre il n'y avait pas 36 solutions…comment crois tu que j'arrive à apparaître derrière toi sans aucun bruit ? »

Harry le regarda un moment sans comprendre, avant de se rendre compte que l'homme jouait avec une petite croix qu'il reconnu immédiatement. C'était la croix qu'il tenait des ses parents, seul vestige de son année passée hors de l'orphelinat. Il porta la main à son cou et ne rencontra que du vide, alors que le prêtre lui faisait un clin d'œil.

« Tu vois bien, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi…et quant à moi je connais beaucoup de choses… »

Il lui jeta son pendentif avec un dernier clin d'œil.

« Assez parlé de moi, je t'assure, il y a des choses que tu ne veux pas savoir. Parlons de ta blonde. »

Harry rougit sous le regard bienveillant de son ange gardien, qui lui indiqua d'essayer de se rapprocher de l'homme de ses pensées, de lui montrer l'orphelinat, de l'aider pour ses devoirs, bref de lui parler.

Harry soupira mais renvoya au jeune homme un petit sourire, disant qu'il allait essayer. L'homme de foi lui fit un énième clin d'œil et le laissa filer, plongeant dans ses propres souvenirs, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry retourna vers sa chambre, l'estomac serré. Il resta un moment sur le seuil de sa porte, la main sur la poignée, le cœur battant, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une petite main tirer sur sa jambe de pantalon.

Il baissa les yeux et vit Jake, un des plus jeunes pensionnaires de l'orphelinat, en pyjama avec son nounours à la main.

Il sourit au garçon qui réclamait son bisou de bonne nuit et le mena jusqu'à sa chambre. Il borda l'enfant et son camarade de chambrée et déposa un baiser sur le front de chacun avant d'éteindre la lumière et de fermer délicatement la porte.

Il retourna à sa chambre et prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand. Malheureusement pour lui, la chambre était vide. Un bruit d'eau qui coule lui apprit que Draco était sous la douche. Il déglutit difficilement et essaya de chasser de son esprit toutes les images qui s'y formaient en préparant lui même ses affaires de bain sur son lit.

Bientôt le bruit cessa et Harry s'apprêta à prendre la place de son camarade dans la salle de bain.

Il attendit un instant et vit avec soulagement la poigné de la porte s'actionner. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles quand il vit Draco sortir. Il n'était vêtu que d'une petite serviette de bain qui lui ceignait les reins et offrait le reste de son corps aux regards de Harry, qui fixa pendant un bon moment son voisin, détaillant ses muscles fins, sa peau pâle sur laquelle roulaient encore quelques gouttes d'eau.

Il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il observait Draco plusieurs secondes et s'en fut sous la douche, allumant le jet d'eau glacé.

L'eau froide lui changea les idées et il se détendit. Bientôt un parfum épicé vint lui flatter les narines. Il huma l'air un instant puis réalisa que c'était sûrement le parfum de Draco qui flottait dans l'air.

Il sourit bêtement sous le jet d'eau avant de se donner une claque mentale et de se mettre à se laver en vitesse.

Il se frictionna pour se sécher et revint dans la chambre, vêtu de son pyjama, pour trouver un Draco qui ne portait qu'un boxer noir, apparemment son vêtement de nuit, et plongé dans un roman, en tailleur sur son lit.

Harry déglutit difficilement et se jeta presque dans son lit, face contre le mur, dos à Draco. Il n'arriverait sans doute pas à dormir cette nui, avec le blond si proche de lui, chaque son qui lui parvenait de son voisin semblait amplifié des millions de fois. Le bruit des pages qu'il tournait délicatement, sa respiration lente et posée, son corps qui frottait contre les draps à chaque mouvement, le bruit de son livre quand il le reposa sur la table de nuit, le clic de la lampe de chevet, à nouveau le froufrou des draps et puis enfin seulement sa respiration, de plus en plus paisible.

Au bout d'un moment, cette même respiration s'accéléra, jusqu'à se transformer en sanglots plus ou moins étouffés.

Harry se leva d'un bond et sauta de son lit pour s'agenouille auprès de celui de son voisin qui avait la tête cachée dans son oreiller, les épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule tendue et caressa doucement le dos de l'adolescent, comme il avait appris à la faire aux jeunes enfants qui vivaient avec lui.

Draco se détendit peu à peu et prit de plus longues inspiration, avant d'oser enfin tourner ses yeux rougis par les larmes vers Harry.

Le dit Harry essuya délicatement ses joues trempées, toujours sans dire un mot, attendant que ce soit lui qui parle s'il le désirait.

Draco le regarda un instant et explosa, racontant tout ses problèmes à Harry.

Il parla de son père, grand ponte de la mafia, qui ne s'occupait jamais de lui, de sa vie de petit prince malheureux, élevé par des domestiques qui à la mort de son père s'étaient retrouvés au chômage, des « amis » de son père, des piques-assiette qui en voulaient à sa fortune, de son parrain qui a lui seul lui avait évité de connaître le même sort que son père, et qui leur avait permit quelques mois plus tôt de quitter discrètement l'Angleterre, mais qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas considérer comme un proche, de sa peur enfin, de se retrouver à nouveau seul…

Harry le réconforta comme il put en lui promettant de rester près de lui en tout moment. Draco se leva de son oreiller trempé de larmes pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui rendre un sourire triste.

Harry se risqua à passer sa main sur sa joue et retourna dans son lit, un peu plus heureux d'avoir été le confident de l'homme de ses pensées.

Tout à ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas le froufrou des draps qui glissaient sur un corps, ni les pas légers s'approchant de lui.

Par contre il sentit bien le parfum épicé qu'il avait déjà sentit dans la salle de bain, et le corps chaud et presque nu se presser contre lui.

Son cœur rata un battement quand Draco se serra tout contre lui, les bras autour de sa taille. Quand il se rappela comment respirer, il se rendit compte que Draco lui murmurait quelques chose à l'oreille.

« Ca te dérange pas, hein ? je supporterais pas de dormir tout seul… »

L'orphelin déglutit difficilement puis bafouilla :

« N…non…c'est bon… »

Draco se détendit et se blottit un peu plus contre Harry, laissant échapper un petit soupir d'aise. Harry le cœur battant la chamade, posa une main dans le creux des reins du blond et se laissa bercer par sa respiration paisible.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry se réveilla tout heureux. Il venait de faire un merveilleux rêve. Il bougea légèrement et réalisa que ce n'était pas un rêve, que Draco s'était bel et bien glissé entre ses draps le veille au soir, et dormait maintenant paisiblement à ses cotés.

Une sœur passa dans le couloir en toquant aux portes pour les réveiller. Harry secoua doucement son compagnon qui s'était mis en tête de le prendre pour un nounours mais celui-ci ne réveilla pas, ou fit semblant, et se frotta contre lui, resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Harry rougit comme une pivoine en sentant une bosse non négligeable contre sa cuisse, provoquant une réaction similaire dans son propre pyjama.

Il secoua encore un peu son voisin qui grogna en se blottissant un peu plus contre Harry, glissant sa jambe entre ses cuisses, de façon à se retrouver sur lui et apprécia avec un imperceptible sourire la déformation du pyjama du brun.

« Draco, tu ne dors plus, là… »

« Non… »

« Alors, debout ! »

« Non… »

Harry tenta à nouveau de déloger le jeune homme de sur son ventre, mais celui-ci s'agrippa et resta aussi bien accroché qu'un koala à son arbre. Harry trouva un moyen de le faire descendre en le chatouillant frénétiquement.

Draco lui rendit la pareille et tous deux partirent dans une guerre sans merci, ponctuée d'éclats de rire qui durent résonner dans toutes les chambres. Essoufflés, les joues rouges ils arrêtèrent le combat par une victoire de Draco qui se retrouva à nouveau allongé sur Harry, lui bloquant les poignets.

Il sourit et se lécha les lèvres avant de se pencher sur le brun et de lui voler un baiser. Harry estomaqué, ne reprit ses esprits que quand Draco le lâcha pour descendre du lit et s'enfuir dans la salle de bain.

Il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'attrapa par la nuque pour lui offrir un baiser plus fougueux, plus passionné.

La sœur qui toqua de nouveau à la porte les fit sursauter tous les deux et les stoppa net dans leur tentative de découverte du corps de l'autre.

Ils se levèrent tous deux et, avec un sourire de connivence, se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain.

Harry, arrivé le premier dans la salle de bain, se retourna vers son compagnon qui arrivais avec un sourire carnassier et commença :

« Drake, depeche toi, on a pas le t…mmmh… »

il fut stoppé dans sa phrase par une paire de lèvres qui venaient de s'emparer des siennes. Il essaya de se débattre un instant mais cette langue chaude et humide qui venait caresser la sienne ne l'incitait pas à se concentrer sur le temps qui passait et sur le fait d'arriver ou non à l'heure en cours.

Draco défit un à un les boutons de la veste du pyjama de Harry et la fit tomber à terre en l'embrassant dans le cou. Sa langue remonta le long de la mâchoire de son futur amant et il lui murmura, tout en faisant glisser le pantalon du pyjama le long de ses cuisses :

« et bien si on est pressés, tu ferais mieux d'aller vite prendre ta douche… »

Harry, que le baiser avait totalement électrisé, ne voulait pas lâcher son dragon si vite. Mais il compris bien vite l'intention du dit dragon, et se dirigea d'un pas félin vers la douche où il entra mais ne referma pas la porte de verre. Il alluma le jet d'eau brûlante et une aura de vapeur l'entoura. Il savoura un instant un instant la chaleur de l'eau, puis se baissa pour attraper une bouteille de gel douche sur le rebord du bac de douche, en se cambrant un peu plus que nécessaire, et mit un temps fou avant de choisir le bon savon parmi les bouteilles présentes.

Draco ne se retint pas plus longtemps devant cette invitation, il retira son boxer et entra dans la douche avant de refermer la porte de verre. Il flatta cette croupe offerte, remonta dans le creux des reins, dans lequel crépitait l'eau brûlante, puis remonta encore pour caresser la nuque de son compagnon qui se releva enfin, armé d'une bouteille de gel douche.

Draco se colla dans son dos, lui faisant sentir tout son désir pour lui, et recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il le retourna et le gratifia d'un nouveau baiser passionné, avant de partir à la découverte de ce corps chaud et frémissant de désir.

Harry s'appuya contre le mur da carreaux blancs et gémit tandis que Draco s'appliquait à goûter chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à sa langue habile.

Il lapa un téton, s'amusant à la faire durcir pour ensuite le mordiller, le faire rouler entre ses dents, arrachant des cris de plus en plus fort au brun. Il abandonna cette petite gourmandise rosée pour descendre plus bas, traçant son alphabet personnel à coups de langue sur le torse et le ventre de Harry.

Il s'agenouilla bientôt pour être plus à son aise et dégusta le nombril de son amant, avec force ronronnements appréciateurs.

Il descendit encore, évitant exprès le point névralgique, et fit glisser sa langue entre les cuisses du brun, de bas en haut, frôlant la base de son désir. N'en pouvant, Harry lui demanda dans un gémissement de s'attaquer au plat de résistance.

Draco ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et remonta pour laper avec gourmandise la virilité de son amant, de la couvrir de baisers enfiévrés, avant d'enfin la prendre entièrement en bouche.

Harry gémissait tout son plaisir et la vue de cet ange s'activant entre ses cuisses n'ôtait rien à ce plaisir.

Draco lui prit bientôt la bouteille de gel douche des mains et s'en couvrit les mains, avant de les reposer sur les fesses de Harry et des les caresser, pour enfin glisser un doigt savonneux dans l'intimité inviolée du garçon.

Ce contact inconnu acheva Harry qui se libera dans la gorge de son amant dans un cri. Draco, satisfait, se lécha les lèvres et se releva pour retourner son amant contre le mur de carreaux blancs et de s'insinuer délicatement en lui, attentif au moindre soupir de douleur.

Anesthésié par le plaisir et bien préparé par les doigts de son amant, Harry ne poussa qu'un cri de plaisir et ondula lui même des hanches pour l'inciter à bouger ne lui.

Draco ne se fit pas prier et commença à aller et venir de plus en plus vite dans le corps de l'orphelin, en mêlant ses cris aux siens.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La fête pour les 18 ans de Draco fut presque aussi réussie que celle pour Harry, quelques mois plus tôt. Elles n'étaient pas ternies par la tristesse du départ comme d'habitude, car Draco avait décidé de rester avec Harry à l'orphelinat pour s'occuper des enfants.

Tous les orphelins faisaient la queue devant Draco pour lui offrir un bizou d'anniversaire. A la fin de la file, Harry trépignait presque d'impatience.

Le jour de son propre anniversaire, Draco par timidité l'avait embrassé sur la joue, comme tout le monde. Mais ce jour là Harry était bien décidé à montrer à tout le monde ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre Draco et lui. Son sourire s'élargit à mesure que les garçons passaient devant lui. Quand fut arrivé son tour, il fit un clin d'œil à un Draco aux anges et le prit par la nuque pour l'embrasser fougueusement, sous le regard ébahi des autres orphelins.

Le père Maxwell sourit de son éternel air bienveillant et arrêta les deux adolescents en apnée pour pouvoir couper le gâteau.

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors bien ?

Très bien ?

Monstrueusement génial ?

Reviewez pour me le faire savoir, ça fait pas de mal et c'est gratuit !


End file.
